Little Nivansfield
by Verlerious
Summary: There's a rule in the B.S.A.A. that says pets aren't allowed in the dorms. So how does the Captain fix the problem of his A.T.L. bringing in a cute little injured puppy?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There's a rule in the B.S.A.A. that says pets aren't allowed in the dorms. So how does the Captain fix the problem of his A.T.L. bringing in a cute little injured puppy?

Author's note: This is a two part story. The second half should be coming out later today. Happy Thanksgiving!

Little Nivansfield 01

"Captain?" Piers looked up at him, frowning at the unexpected visit to his room. He seemed to be his usual self, leaning against the side of the door frame like there was nothing to worry about. And Chris might have believed it if it weren't for the fact that the young sniper's trigger finger kept twitching as if ready to take down a target.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Chris lifted his brow staring at the younger male. Why was here in front of his A.T.L.'s door giving his second a scrutinizing look? Simple. He'd received enough complaints from others in the dorm saying that they could hear what sounded like barking coming from the room. As the captain it was his responsibility to investigate the cause of the noise which meant having to confront the sniper about the situation whether he wanted to or not.

"Not that I'm aware of." Piers stood up straight letting the door swing open wider as he turned around starting to walk back into the room with a twist to his walk that shouldn't have been possible on a male. "But I'm sure you're here for a reason." Chris tried not to let his eyes follow the swaying hips, his hand moving up to rub behind his head as he followed the other inside closing the door behind him.

"I've been getting complaints that there's a lot of barking coming from this room," Chris said letting his eyes wonder around the room looking for anything that would give away the current situation. Nothing. He had a feeling of that. Piers kept his room spotless. There were no indications that a dog was being kept there at all. It didn't even smell like there was a pet within the room. "And seeing how pets aren't allowed in the dorms, it's my responsibility to make sure you're not breaking any rules." Chocolate colored eyes landed on the hazel ones staring at him from across the room as he finished speaking.

Piers didn't look amused, his lips pulling down into a frown again as he leaned back against the wall by the window, bending one leg up to rest his foot on the wall behind him while his arms folded over his chest looking agitated. Chris couldn't blame him. To have his room searched just because people were talking seemed wrong. Piers wasn't a rule breaker. He always followed orders, always listened to what Chris told him even if sometimes there was the need to tell Chris what he really thought. If a plan sounded dangerous, Piers wasn't past letting the captain know. But he'd still follow orders, even if Chris told him to walk the fine line of a rope across an erupting volcano.

"You don't mind if I look around, right?" The hazel eyes were still staring at him, jaw tightening before the gaze was broken as Piers tilted his head down looking towards the ground, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not at all, Captain," he said with a neutral tone to his voice. Well he wasn't going to get many answers out of him. Chris took his time walking around, letting his eyes catch everything, record everything. It wasn't like it was his first time in Piers's room. He found he liked chat with the younger man during their off time, even if said male seemed to remain emotionally detached through the whole conversation. At least, that's how Chris saw it before he'd started noticing how much the sniper's eyes always seemed to be on him. He wasn't as stoic as he tried to make himself out to be, especially when he went into a tangent when talking about the latest sniper rifle coming out soon that seemed to be about the only thing to get a rise out of the kid.

No, he wasn't detached. Because Chris had read plenty of emotions in those hazel eyes even if he couldn't fully understand what they all meant. He was still learning a lot about his young partner, things that he was sure would take a lifetime to figure out.

Chris boots hit heavily on the marble floor, a floor so clean he could see his reflection in it. He hated walking on it, dirtying up a floor that Piers apparently took a lot of pride in cleaning. Piers never seemed to mind him walking around on it, not that he'd ever say anything against his captain.

Chris glanced back at Piers seeing the other watching him still before he stopped beside the bed. Piers always made his bed perfectly leaving not a single winkle in the sheets when he tucked them under the mattress. You'd almost think it were the mattress itself if you weren't looking carefully. Chris kneeled down looking under the bed for evidence. Nothing. No dogs, no clothes or dirty magazines, not even a stretch of dust. It was clear from one side to the other.

When did Piers even have time to clean everything like this? Piers stayed out in the field unless it was night time and even then he'd sometimes got out there for night time practice. He spent most times training his body and keeping his sniping skills sharp like he really needed too. The only time he took breaks were for food and water unless Chris forced him to take longer. Did he spend all night cleaning up then? Well not that he probably ever had a mess here to begin with.

Piers had stopped looking at him now. It gave Chris the opportunity to stare at him without looking like some perverted stalker. The kid was young enough to be his kid brother. He was attractive, enough so to draw attention from the females in the other teams. He had lips that women would die for just to have as well as a butt that Chris always found himself staring at when he had the chance. Yet, Chris couldn't really place where Piers's sexuality lay. He didn't seem to be infatuated with anyone, man or woman. Instead, he was always seen out in the field with his trusted sniper rifle that was actually lying against the wall by the bed like he used it to snuggle with at night. That put an interesting image in Chris's head.

As for Chris, he knew he felt some attraction towards the younger male. It was the first time he'd felt a pull like this towards a guy, but it wasn't something that would make him run away. Actually, besides it being off limits for him to go after someone in his unit with less rank, the fact that he was really 14 years older than the other was really what stopped him. If the kid was into men, why would he want to date an older guy like Chris? That's the thought that always stopped him on pursuing this curious desire further.

"Captain?" Chris focused again hearing the musical voice in his ear and looked up to find Piers staring at him. His eyes looked like they read with worry but then to Chris it looked more like curiosity. Well he had just been staring at the kid for a good while now.

"Nothing," Chris said, boots thundering on the floor as he made his rounds. There were only two more places to look, the closet which he was almost certain would look just as neat and clean as everything else in the room, and the bathroom that Piers was just lucky enough to have in his room. It helped cut down the long line that usually stood outside the shower room in the mornings and at night when everyone wanted to bathe and perform their ritual hygiene demands. And honestly, Chris felt glad for it. Before Piers had been given his own room after upgrading in rank, Chris had gotten a few glimpses of Piers naked. And in all honestly, while still looking very manly, Piers still had some of the boyish appeal to him, such as the soft looking skin of his body or the fact that he'd actually turn a healthy pinkish color after showering in the hot water.

It'd left Chris with plenty to play with as he'd secretly watch the boy drying off. But if he was watching, who else out there was getting an eyeful of this forbidden candy? And the way Piers would sometimes glance over at Chris like he knew he was staring and display this small, cocky smirk. Did he know what he was doing to his captain's mind with that body of his?

Clearing his throat, Chris turned his eyes away from the cocky little smirk appearing on Piers's lips as he started over to the closet. Just as he expected, it was clean. Boots lined the bottom of the closet all shine and perfection. There was one pair of casual shoes there that Chris had only seen Piers wear a few times. Most of the clothes hanging up were protocol uniform material, all pressed perfectly and set up looking like duplicates to the uniform the male was wearing right now.

Moving on he checked the restroom next. And just like he thought, clean here as well. Nothing in the shower, nothing hiding behind the toilet. He didn't even bother to check the cabinet under the sink housing all of the toiletries he didn't want to go through. They were personal even if he didn't mind the idea of seeing what kind of body wash Piers used.

When he came back out of the bathroom, Piers was sitting on his bed staring in his direction steadily. It made the captain grunt out and tilt his head down to nervously rub at the back of his neck. Piers sure had been staring at him a lot this time around. But he gave no indications of housing any kinds of pets. His eyes didn't flicker to any hidden hiding spots or look to show any interest at all in the whole situation, just annoyance at having to go through it.

"Well…maybe you're playing videos on the computer too loud or something," Chris said looking up at him. Because the kid didn't even own a TV in his room. Chris was actually surprised he even had a computer at all and could only imagine him looking up things that were work related if he did use it. "I haven't found anything here."

"Then, no offense captain, but I'd like to get a shower and rest up a while." He said it as he was getting up and walking in Chris's direction, the smirk coming to his lips the closer he got to his captain. And damn if Chris couldn't help letting his eyes wonder down to those hips before he swallowed and looked away quickly, trying to remove the image of a naked Piers showering and doing god knows what else in there.

"Y…Yeah…" Chris turned away from him heading for the door. "I'll let myself out then." The captain walked to the door resting his hand on the doorknob preparing to turn it when a sound stopped him. It wasn't a loud sound but it didn't go unmissed as it was something you rarely heard in the dorms, especially a dorm that was spotless like this one. A whimper. Chris looked back catching the surprise on Piers's face before it quickly converted to a look of neutrality.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" His face was more guarded now and he continued to stare at Chris like he was willing him to leave. But he knew he'd heard it…he had to look into it now. Turning on his heels he let his eyes travelling around before they landed on the computer desk hearing another whimpering sound from there. He missed the look of widening hazel eyes as he started moving quickly in the direction of the desk. "C-Captain?" Piers was getting nervous now and it was the dead giveaway that he was right on the mark. "Captain, wait!"

Chris didn't stop to listen to him as he reached down and pulled the draw open. The first thing he saw was the small puppy laying there staring up at him with big brown eyes and wiggling ears that seemed to grow more alert at the sight of the older man staring down at him. He was sitting on top of a small pillow obvious bought just for him along with a small blanket. Chris took notice of the bandaging wrapped around one paw that he seemed to be taking care not to lean on.

With the amount of fur he had on him he looked like a little brown bear that was wagging a happy tail just from seeing him. As Chris reached down and petted his head he let his eyes slide over to Piers who was doing everything not to look at him. And dare Chris say the beaten look actually looked good on him. The lips looked like they were poking out more as if he were pouting.

"Piers…what is this?"

"…A…" Piers sighed looking over at him finally admitting to his defeat as he looked up at Chris with dejected eyes. "A puppy…sir."

"…What is a puppy doing in the dorms, Piers? You know pets aren't allowed here." Even though Chris was finding himself taking a liking to the little guy rubbing his belly and watching him roll over and squirm happily in bliss. The puppy was just slightly bigger than his hand and looked like he could just barely walk. He might have been about four weeks old at most.

"I found him…a week ago while I was training." Piers clenched his jaw looking frustrated. "Sir, he was just out there by himself! And he was injured! I couldn't let-"

"You know the rules, Piers," Chris said wishing he didn't sound so cold when he said it. It wasn't like Piers did it deliberately. He was just helping the little guy. And besides, with the little tuff of hair sticking up in the front, he looked a little bit like his temporary owner. "We can't have pets inside the dorms."

"I know sir, but…"

"Piers." The sniper flinched slightly going quiet and biting his lips. Sighing, Chris picked the pup up easily able to hold him in one hand. The pup didn't make much of a fuss beside to yelp slightly and give a low whimper, his nose sniffling against Chris's thumb. "We'll discuss this later. You know I can't let this go unpunished." When Piers didn't say anything in return and continued to stare down at the ground, Chris couldn't help feeling like he'd just kicked the guy in the chest. Had Piers ever even had a puppy before? Sure, Chris had had one when he'd been a child. He'd gotten really attached to it too so it killed him when the poor thing died. But he did live to old age at least. "I'll see you in the morning, Piers."

"…He looks like you."

"…Hm?" Chris blinked and backtracked, stopping midstride as he turned around and looked at Piers questioningly. "What was that?"

"I said…" Piers looked up at him trying to look angry even though his cheeks were glowing a healthy red. "I said he looks like you…sir. That's why…that's why I wanted to keep him." Chris stared at him, the little puppy fidgeting in his grip as his nose started sniffling in Piers's direction before he started whining more.

"Interesting." Chris found his feet moving closer to where the younger male was only stopping when they were face to face with each other. Piers avoided looking at him with his eyes instead finding other things and articles of clothing to focus his eyes on. "Is there a reason you want to keep something that looks like me?" Why was he getting his hopes up? Was it because of how Piers's cheeks looked redder or how he seemed determined not to make eye contact with him?

"N…No sir." Piers clenched his jaws tight keeping his eyes looking away even when Chris leaned in closer invading personal space, intimidating him with his status, the power he had over him, wanting to do more to him. Instead he backed off giving Piers his space back and taking note of how heavily he breathed out as if he'd been holding his breath.

"Alright then. I'll be taking little Nivansfield here back to my home for a while."

"Yes sir." Then it seemed to dawn on him what Chris said because he turned his wide eyes quickly to look at him. "N-Nivansfield, sir?"

"Why not?" Chris said shrugging his shoulders like he didn't care. "To me he looks more like you. Yet, you say he looks like me." Chris couldn't help grinning more as he teased the younger male. "Must be our secret love child."

"C-Captain!"

"I'll keep him at my place for now," Chris said turning away from the surprised look and the embarrassment flashing on Piers's face. "Until I figure out what to do with him, you're free to come visit him there." Chris glanced back at Piers seeing what his reaction was. It seemed to be enough because the small smile that appeared on that face couldn't have been happier.

"Yes sir!" Piers saluted him but it looked weird with that happy smile on his face. "I'll come visit him every day." Chris stumbled on those words looking back at him pretty sure he didn't hide the surprise on his face.

"Every day?"

Piers nodded his head before his frowned. "Unless…if it messes on your time off, Captain, I'll wait until you tell me I can come over."

"No, it's fine," Chris amended quickly, not minding the idea of the younger male coming to his home. "Come as much as you want." He shook his head quickly at how the words sounded in his own ears. From the way Piers was looking, he'd taken it the wrong way as well. "I mean come over as much as you like." What ever happened to all the control Chris had not long ago? He felt like it'd just fluttered out the window just from the sight of the sniper's smile. Lil Nivansfield seemed happy about the whole thing giving a small bark as he wagged his tail.

"I'll come!" Piers said excitedly, not even paying attention to what his words did to Chris. "I'll come visit you every day." Chris smiled at the excitement thinking that the words were meant for him. But when Piers leaned down smiling at the puppy and tapping their noses against each other, he knew his assumption was wrong. Well at least he'd get to see him anyway.

TBC…

Here's hoping you enjoyed the first half of the story. The second part should be posted up very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: There's a rule in the B.S.A.A. that says pets aren't allowed in the dorms. So how does the Captain fix the problem of his A.T.L. bringing in a cute little injured puppy?

Author's note: The second half is completeded...ed... Enjoy!

Little Nivansfield 02

"You should stay here for tonight." Maybe he just imagined it but Chris swore he saw redness appear on the sniper's face before the eyes looked down at the small puppy with a look like he was really contemplating it. His usual green scarf was missing in action, left back at the dorms as he never seemed to wear it with his casual gear unless it was cold.

"I don't think that's a good id-"

"It's fine, Piers," the captain said sitting up on the couch and looking over at the younger man sitting on the floor with his back against the loveseat across from him. The puppy slept fitting completely in Piers's lap with no problems, his mouth opening with a yawn before he just curled up more continuing to sleep.

They'd only started this whole visiting idea three days ago when the captain invaded Piers's room to find the rule for no pets broken. He'd never had Piers come to his house in the past so the first day was a little awkward for the both of them. It started with them greeting each other at the front door awkwardly and ended with them saying goodbye in the same fashion.

But it didn't take them long to get used to it, at least until they got to this point where Chris was flat out asking him to stay the night. It was Friday, why shouldn't the younger male just stay there with him? Especially since he'd been staying at his house till late into the night. He might as well say it was his second home.

"I have a guest bedroom down the hall. You're free to use it for the night."

"But…Captain, I don't-"

"I have clothes you can borrow." He stopped Piers mid-sentence with his words showing that he knew what the other was going to say. It wasn't hard to figure out the other male. He was straight forward in everything he did. Chris was pretty sure he had a system to how everything had to be completed and in what order. He probably put his socks on in the morning before he put on his pants.

Piers opened his mouth again. "And an extra toothbrush." The mouth closed as Piers frowned staring at him. He didn't look too happy about his predicament though his cheeks hadn't lost their redness.

He carefully laid the sleeping pup on the loveseat before he got up tugging his shirt down to hide the nervous twitch of his trigger finger. Hazel eyes moved up again to rest on Chris before they looked off to the side towards the other end of the couch.

"Sir I…there's…paperwork I need to work on in the morning."

Chris frowned this time as he stood up as well staring at him. "Work on it later. It's the weekend."

"I want to have them done by Monday."

"You have plenty of time so there's no excuse why you shouldn't stay the night."

"Captain, I really should be going. It's already late and-"

"You're avoiding me." The eyes shot to him quickly, widening slightly. It didn't stop Chris from frowning though or from walking closer to where the sniper was standing. When he got close he saw the other lean back like he wanted to take a step back only he had nowhere to go with the loveseat behind him. "You've been avoiding me ever since I found that puppy in your room."

He must have seemed intimidating with his wider form and the large muscles he'd developed thanks to years of training. But for Piers, that never intimidated him in the past. In fact sometimes it seemed to make him want to challenge Chris further.

But ever since that time three days ago, Piers avoided making eye contact with him. He wouldn't talk to him long, saying even less than he did now even while they practiced out in the field with the members. In fact, the only time he seemed to relax was when Nivansfield was there to play with him. And when Nivansfield went to sleep, Piers found some kind of excuse, any kind of excuse to be as far away from the Captain as possible. So why? Why now did his A.T.L. run from him when in the past he'd follow him everywhere like a…well like a puppy.

"No, actually you've been avoiding me ever since you let that statement out. About how you said you kept him because he looks like me." There was something there, there had to be. He wasn't reading into this wrong, even as his eyes went down to the tongue rubbing over lips nervously. "Does this mean something more than simple pet envy?"

"C…Captain?" He hadn't realized how close he'd gotten to him or how he'd leaned so close he could feel Piers's breath blowing across his lips. He saw the lids of his young A.T.L.'s eyes lower lazily, almost seductively in how perfectly they moved. So it was easy to surprise him by just leaning down and claiming the lips he'd been staring at all night. There was a sharp intake of breath from the younger male but it died quickly when Chris felt him starting to kiss back.

It seemed like a hungry kiss, the young tongue that not too long ago had been poking out of Piers's mouth to tease Chris was now worming its way into his mouth as the kiss deepened. He didn't even know Piers knew how to kiss like this. He seemed so chaste, even though his hips moved like a stripper on a stage. Chris wasn't sure anymore on who seemed more eager for this as he wrapped his arms around Piers pulling him close and suckling on the tongue in his mouth earning a satisfied moan.

"Arf!" The bark was loud and made Piers flinch and step back. Swollen, panting lips parted for breath as Piers stared up at his Captain, eyes searching like he was trying to read what was there on Chris's face, in Chris's eyes. It made Chris feel exposed like Piers was reading everything about him just from simply staring at him. Cleaning his throat, Chris moved walking past Piers and past the puppy on the loveseat that tried to grapple at his shirt almost falling off.

"You're free to stay," Chris said not looking back, just needing the moment to get himself together. He hadn't meant to take it this far. "I'll set some clothes out on the bed for you." He still had some from back when he was younger and used to work for S.T.A.R.S. By now they didn't fit him anymore since his muscle expansion. He'd been saying he would clean out his closet and that had been years ago. Piers looked like he'd be about the size he'd been back then. So he could take a moment to find some clothes for Piers. Besides, he felt like he needed a shower anyway.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the captain's mind, it was a plus that Piers hadn't left while he was setting up the room for him and calmed himself. He'd expected to come back into the living room and see the little puppy sitting by the front door and whining at Piers's absence, an occurrence that happened every time Piers left. Nivansfield was attached to his previous owner, an owner that had found him and apparently saved him from certain doom. Chris wasn't surprised to see himself being ignored when Piers came to visit.

So finding that Piers was sitting on the loveseat curled up with the puppy in his lap while he watched TV was a good thing. He'd taken his shoes off and had his legs crossed Indian style with Nivansfield resting in the middle getting a good ole fashion belly rub. Chris was sure Piers had heard his cotton covered feet slipping across the living room floor. Yet he didn't respond to Chris sitting down on the other end of the loveseat next to him, in all respects looking like he was ignoring him like he'd done so many other nights before.

But there was something good to take note of at least. He'd slipped into a pair of pants and a shirt that Chris had left for him on the bed. From the looks of his reddish skin, he'd just gotten out of the shower, the scent of Chris's body wash easily wafting over from their close proximity. The clothes looked like they just barely fit Piers, the shirt hanging off one shoulder showing off a smoothness of his skin there. And he had a feeling that the pants would probably just barely hang on to Piers's waist.

"What are you watching?" Chris asked leaning back and lifting his leg to rest a foot on the opposite knee. Really there wasn't anything on. And around this time of the year, they got a lot of those cheesy sitcoms and reality shows that were so redundant you could always guess at what the next one would be. He was left with an awkward silence that made him clear his throat and rub at his neck. Piers's lips had tightened up, something that he usually did when he seemed frustrated about something. But they relaxed not long after before the younger male shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Nothing of interest," he said staring at the TV before the eyes cut over to Chris astounding him with their brightness. "Anything you want to watch, Captain?" The way he said it sounded like there was more beneath the layers of his words. It made Chris stare at him longer, his eyes unconsciously roaming over the young form on the loveseat staring at the lips he adored and the eyes that seemed to always captivate him into making a fool of himself if he wasn't careful.

"Not on TV, no." Chris left the words there open to interpretation but closed up enough that if Piers really wanted nothing to do with him, he could close the conversation easily. He knew he didn't miss the way Piers's cheeks had redden or the way the eyes were searching over him before they turned away from him looking back at the television. He doubted the look was a bad thing. Not from the way that Piers had kissed him earlier. Hell, it was obvious now that if Piers wasn't into men he at least had some interest in his Captain.

Chris returned his attention to the TV when nothing else was said and nothing else happened. At least he hadn't expected anything else to happen. Only five minutes had passed before he felt the soft hair of the other male's head against his shoulder. The scent of soap and the unique smell that just screamed Piers met his nose pleasantly. Time passed with Chris sitting as still as possible to not break way this magic spell. He looked down expecting to see that the other had fallen asleep and blushed when the almost golden eyes stared up at him completely wide awake. He thought he caught the making of a smirk on the lips of his young sniper's face.

Nivansfield gave a whimper from Piers's lap and when the sniper reached down to pet the puppy, Chris looked down as well to watch the hand and to break the spell the hazel eyes had cast on him. He felt Piers moving his head away from his shoulder. When he looked up expecting to see Piers focused on the TV again he found soft lips pressed against his own rekindling the flames he thought he'd killed off when he'd gone to take a shower. The lips were already moving enthusiastically against his and he didn't fight it when he started to kiss back in return craving the taste of the youthful male beside him.

Piers didn't even pause when he used his hand to gently free Nivansfield from his lap. He didn't pause when he took advantage of his free lap to straddle the captain's not once relinquishing the lips he seemed to be so attached too. Those lips were just as delicious as the last time Chris had kissed them, puff against his own thinner ones and easily suckable. His arms came up to wrap around the small waist, a pleasurable sound escaped from Piers sending a tremble down Chris's spine in excitement.

He'd never felt anything like this before, the thundering in his chest or even the need to hold the other closer, his tongue doing the invading this time wanting to taste more from this enchanting body. And not once did Piers complain to his actions. He didn't even complain when Chris slide his hands down to his hips then further down to his butt with the desired need to want to touch him more.

"Arf! Arf!" Piers didn't jump in surprise this time, but he still leaned back breaking the kiss with a smack of lips as he looked up at Chris panting and not looking the least bit sorry for his behavior. He was staring at Chris now, unabashed, needful, excited. And Chris could tell he wanted more not just from the bright, hungry look in his eyes but from the bulge of his crotch pressing up against him. He knew because he felt the same way since Piers's butt was nestled up against him.

He wasn't ready to move it that far yet though. He didn't want there to be regrets later, not from the younger male anyway. Nor did he want Piers disappearing the next morning at the thoughts of sleeping with his captain. But there were other reasons as well. It wasn't like Chris had ever been with a man before. He needed to research that kind of thing. He wasn't even sure if Piers had ever been with a guy…or a person before. Though that was really kind of hard to say with the way he'd just been kissed.

"Captain…" Staring at him, it was hard to see him as just a soldier. He could see him as a doctor, as some sort of scholar or a lawyer. He saw him as a star swimmer for some Olympic team or some computer geek coming out with the latest technology. But hidden beneath that all he was still a sniper, a sniper who'd been inspired to join the B.S.A.A. thanks to his hero worship of Chris Redfield. Where would this kid be if Chris hadn't existed? Probably not here risking his life away because some psycho or another wanted to take over the world.

"You must really like me, huh?" Chris said and couldn't help the grin on his face when Piers seemed to redden more from his words. But Piers didn't look away, those pouted lips opening more as he leaned in again kissing the Captain making it hard to keep his will power. "Mmm…Piers…." He broke the kiss trying to speak but the juicy lips were right back on him. "Mm...Piers wait…." Chris groaned out when the other shifted in his lap. "We can't…nngh…rush this…."

"I'm tired of waiting," Piers said leaning back again and looking like he was glaring as his breath came out in pants. "I've been waiting since the first day I saw you." He leaned forward again pressing his lips against Chris's neck kissing it, suckling it. It made the captain groan out and he swore he felt the lips pull up into one of those cocky smirks before his partner's hot breath was breathing in his ear. "Besides, I doubt you really want me to wait."

"Piers…." Chris couldn't deny those words, his hands squeezing Piers's bubbly butt as he pulled the other closer to him earning a moan of approval. This man…why was this man so special to him? He'd never felt like this with anyone in the past, at least not to this extent. "Nngh…you're not…going to regret this later, are you?"

Piers paused, stopping what he was doing when the words came out. When he leaned back to look at Chris, his lips were pulled down in a frown. It was exactly the same look that Nivansfield was giving him as he sat down on the other end of the loveseat looking at them with a tilt to his head. Chris could clearly read the look there on the other's face. Are you stupid? That's what it said to him. It made Chris want to slap himself.

"I didn't take you to be this dense, Captain."

"Dense?" Chris frowned at him, not appreciating the fact that he was being talked about. But he really couldn't focus on it anymore when hands slid underneath his shirt sliding across his chest caressing at bulging muscles. Hazel eyes didn't break the gaze as they stared at him, seeming to sparkle at the sight of seeing the captain writhing with pleasure.

"Dense," Piers said, the cocky smirk lifting to his lips again. He pushed his hips down again rocking himself slightly and literally leaving Chris groaning with his eyes rolling from the pleasure. "If you haven't picked up on how I feel yet, then I must not be trying hard enough."

"Nngh…." Chris slid his hands around to caress the jean covered thighs, at least that was the plan before the smaller body moved away from him leaving him sitting on the couch and staring up at him in surprise. The smug look on Piers's face didn't go unseen as he stared down at his Captain, letting his eyes slide all the way down to his crotch.

"When you're ready to admit to wanting me," Piers said purposely licking his tongue against his lips as he looked up at Chris's eyes again, "you know where to find me." Chris gaped staring at him, watching him pick up Lil Nivansfield before he started towards the back. He couldn't tell if Piers was swaying his hips in that sexy way on purpose or if it was Chris's desire playing into wanting to see it that way. But he didn't wait even a second to stand from the loveseat and follow after the younger male, rubbing at the back of his head nervously.

With an invitation like that, how could he say no? But he knew one thing…he wasn't going to hold back. If Piers really wanted all of him, then he'd give him everything he had.

End.

Here's hoping you enjoyed this little fic. There are more Nivanfield stories to come in the future...once I finish off at least one of the other fics I'm working on.


	3. Christmas Special

Summary: There's a rule in the B.S.A.A. that says pets aren't allowed in the dorms. So how does the Captain fix the problem of his A.T.L. bringing in a cute little injured puppy?

Author's note: Not detailing on the make out section because I do like keeping my account here ^^ Sorry guys and gals. And this is the last thing I update for this story.

Little Nivansfield: Christmas Special

A month later. It'd been a month later since the whole incident in the living room and since he'd convinced Piers to move in with him which had been a week ago. That itself had become interesting since instead of staying in the guest room Chris gave to him as his own, he spent most of his time in Chris's room, or his bed really. It put a small smile on Chris's face thinking about how every time he'd wake up to find the other beside him snuggled up against him and holding a sleeping Nivansfield to him like they were the best of friends. Especially with the twin tuffs of hair sticking up on their heads.

That wasn't to say that Chris and Piers didn't do other things in the bed as well. Chris wasn't afraid to admit that he'd give up the world to keep experiencing these things with his young partner. It was nice to see the smile on Piers's face finally being directed towards him. So when he'd said they were going to be putting up Christmas decorations, he didn't expect the frown to be staring back at him.

"Captain, what's the point of doing that?" Piers said from his position on the floor. He'd been in the middle of doing push-ups with Nivansfield sitting on his back, a daily routine he liked to do in the morning. It was one of Chris's pastimes to watch the male during his morning warm-ups, especially since he got to watch that tight little butt in the way too small PT shorts he wore. He'd always worn them even back in the barracks. But here at least Chris got to ogle his young A.T.L. without the fear of someone catching on to what he was doing.

Piers knew what he did to him and sometimes it seemed like he'd do certain things on purpose, like doing long elaborate stretches that just reminded Chris of just how flexible he was in bed. Or the jumping jacks that made his shirt fly up to show off toned skin, worse when he lifted up his shirt to wipe at the sweat on his face.

Piers wasn't teasing him right now though, continuing to stare up at him like he was a mad man. Nivansfield was looking up at him too, his head tilted to the side like he was trying to analyze Chris. He'd gotten better within a month, his front paw healed enough that he was walking around without pain or problems now. He still seemed to waddle when he walked thanks to all the puppy fat on him still. And he'd gotten bigger making Chris wonder just how big he would get before he stopped growing.

They'd gotten him a green collar with Nivansfield on it along with a phone number on the back in case he got lost. Piers had picked it out for him. He was still just as attached to him as he'd been the day Chris found him in the young male's room hiding inside the computer desk. His hazel eyes always lit up when he saw the puppy coming towards him and received plenty of welcome kisses from the puppy licking him all over his face enough to make him laugh and hug the pup to him.

"It's called Christmas spirit," Chris said rubbing at his neck. Piers was still looking at him like he was an idiot. He sighed and lowered his hand staring down at Piers and trying not to laugh at how Nivansfield was just walking all over his firm butt. "It's kind of been a tradition with our family to always put up decorations." He tried not to think too much on the bad parts of it. "It uh…it helped Claire a lot when our parents died."

He saw the look change on Piers's face, his eyes registering first from shock to symphony before going to guilt as the hazel eyes moved away from his. Well that had been interesting. It wasn't like Piers had done anything to warrant feeling guilty. "Guess it can't hurt to do it. It's just decorations." It made Chris's heart thump a little faster as he smiled at him and reached down holding his hand out to Piers.

"Come on. I'll show you where the stuff is."

"C-Captain…" Piers looked up at him blushing a little before he smiled in returned. He grabbed the hand accepting the help up as Nivansfield hopped down and turned around with a bark wagging his tail.

"Have you ever put up decorations before?" Chris asked pulling the other up to his feet easily.

"…No," Piers said frowning slightly. "We didn't really…follow with the normal family traditions." He smiled slightly, his eyes glazing over as he thought about the past. Even like this he was perfect in Chris's eyes. "Normally I'd go out with my dad and we'd practice firing in the shooting range back home. Or we used to go out into the country and he'd teach me how to snipe down cans."

"Explains how you got so good with your sniping then," Chris said still holding the hand. He liked hearing things about the sniper's past. He'd never really learned anything before since the other was good at keeping quiet about things concerning him. He wasn't lying when he said Piers could stay singly focused on the task at hand. If they were on a mission, then his priority was the mission as well as the safety of their squad. "You'll have to tell me more about your family someday." The words were like a promise to more futures of the two of them together.

"It's not like it's that interesting, Captain." But the smile seemed like a permanent part of Piers's face making Chris happy he was the one causing it. Chris finally let him hand go so he could walk, leading them to where the attic was. It was definitely a lot easier to hand the boxes down to someone verses trying to bring them down himself. Nivansfield made it a habit of wanting to dance around their feet while they tried their best not to step on him. It was easy to tell how excited he was considering how hard he was panting and the fact his tail was going nonstop.

"So what do we start with first?" Piers asked him looking up at him. He had a box in hand and had opened it showing off the assortment of lights inside. There was another reason Chris tended to decorate for Christmas, even if he didn't want to. Claire liked to make surprise visits sometimes during the holiday to come see him. And even if he was the type to be grumpy on Christmas, it made him at least smile to see his little sister excited about all the lights illuminating his small little home.

But he wasn't going to lie. The past few years had been rough from all the stress of trying to keep his men alive on these last few missions they'd gone on. He'd found himself not decorating at all and completely avoiding his home in favor of finding an open bar to drown away the memories of those he couldn't protect. Piers being here with him now was literally the best thing to ever happen to him. And that just made him want to celebrate this usually dreadful time with him even more.

"Let's start outside and work our way in," Chris said standing in front of him. When Piers's eyes looked up at him, he smiled and leaned in giving him a quick kiss on the lips. It had Piers leaning forward even after Chris pulled away with a smirk to see how the younger male pouted at the cheap kiss. "You'll get more after we finish decorating."

Piers sighed looking up at him pathetically. "Yes, Captain."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Arf!" Chris looked down at Nivansfield before he smiled reaching down and rubbing under the pup's chin earning a thumping of the foot. The pup was being a big help such as dragging over lights and other decorations they were going to put up, even if they didn't really need it at the time. Still, he was putting in some effect for such a heavily furry little guy.

"Good boy," Chris said chuckling when the dog started licking his hand. Piers was finishing up with stapling the lights to the roof of the house. The captain wasn't too happy with the idea that Piers was out here in 45 degree weather wearing only a pair of combat pants and a tan tank top shirt that was part of his usual uniform as well. His dog tags were visible around his neck even from where Chris was standing. He didn't seem to be cold at all and when Chris had commented on the fact that he should at least wear a jacket, he'd said he was used to it.

Piers's family lived up in the mountains where it got even colder than this. He made it a point to mention that he'd start sweating if he wore more clothing than that. And the suggestive way he'd looked at Chris when he said it made the older male swallow back his comment and look away. Why did his A.T.L. have to be so sexy? Well at least he had a shirt on. Because if he didn't, Chris doubted he'd be able to hold back on molesting him, public or not.

Chris grunted as the reindeer he was setting up fell over again before he had a chance to stake him to the ground. He forgot how annoying putting these things up got. Sure they looked pretty once they were all up and lit, but the frustration of setting it all up was making him want to throw the whole bundle of lights into the trash.

"Arf!"

"I know what you mean, Nivansfield," Chris said talking to the dog sitting by his foot. "It's a pain in the butt."

"What's a pain in the butt, sir?" Chris looked up watching Piers walking over to him. He looked amused, the staple gun being spun around one finger in the most casual of fashions. Oh the amount of dirty things he wanted to say in return to those words.

"Here, come hold this up for me while I stake it down."

"You sure it's close enough to the other ones to be plugged up?" Piers asked coming over to holding it in place.

"Who's the one putting it up for the first time here?" Chris asked grumbling slightly as he started staking down the first leg. "Besides, I put it in the same place every time. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing." He stood again once he'd finished off all four legs. "There. Now let's get everything plugged up then." He walked over picking up reindeer plug and carried it towards another plug to connect them together. Just as he was about to reach down and grab the other plug the one he was holding went taunt. Chris frowned down at his hands looking at the two plugs that he tried to pull together before he grunted and looked up. Piers was staring at him with that smug look on his face as if saying "told ya."

"Don't get cocky," Chris said sounding a little frustrated. When Piers just burst into laughter in response Chris found himself staring in wonderment at the young male. How could a guy like this turn his mood upside down in only seconds? Just from laughing too! "Just…pull it up and bring it over closer so we can finish this up," Chris said trying not to sound meek as he cleared his throat.

"Yes sir, Captain," Piers said pulling the reindeer away from the ground then closer to Chris.

"Chris."

"Hm?" Piers blinked looking over at him as he set the reindeer down. "What was that, sir?"

"…Call me Chris…when we're off duty." Chris looked over at him, trying to hide his own blush as he stared at the other's wide searching eyes. He'd been meaning to tell him that, but it was kind of hard to say it. Granted he liked how Piers called him Captain, but he also liked the idea of Piers calling him Chris.

"C…Chris…" Piers said it like it was the first time even though it wasn't. No, he was wrong. It was the first time he was saying it without it being laced with disappointment or frustration as had happened in the past when Piers would find Chris drinking away at the bar until he couldn't walk straight. That was back when they'd first started working together, before they'd really become a team that could trust each other. Before Chris had become completely drowned in the way the other was.

Clearing his throat, Chris plugged up the two cords to hide his embarrassment. He completely missed the amused look on Piers's face at the reaction. "Go hit the switch for me." Piers gave a nod moving quickly to turn on the lights. Everything came to life and Chris found himself resting his hands on his hips in satisfaction. "Good job. Let's head inside to work on the rest of the decorations and maybe warm up with some hot chocolate."

"Sounds good," Piers said smiling before he crouched down. "Come here, Nivansfield." The dog barked running over to him and Piers picked him up showing one of the happiest expressions on his face when the pup started licking him. When that smiling face looked up at Chris as he stopped in front of him, Chris thought he could die the happiest man in the world.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Chris."

"Arf!"

"Chrrrris."

"Rrrrarf!"

"…Chris."

"Arf Arf!"

"…Chris."

"Arf arf arf!"

Piers was doing that on purpose. Chris could tell because of the way Piers was smirking and glancing his way. He was sitting in the middle of the living room standing Nivansfield up by his two front paws as he rubbed noses with him and kept saying Chris's name purposely making the puppy bark each time he said it. When Chris asked him about it, he said he was just testing out how Nivansfield would react to the name.

But Chris knew it wasn't that. It probably had to do with the fact that Chris found it strangely embarrassing hearing his names coming off his lover boy's lips. He formed it so perfectly and made it sound just as special as when he said Captain...except this was worst because it was Chris's real name. He thought he'd be past these strange awkward feelings by now but it seemed that around Piers, there was no escaping it. Piers just did things in a way that made him feel…different. Not really in a bad way but Piers sure as hell did know how to make him blush.

The decorations indoors were completed. The tree was up with all its fixings and had brought a hidden wonder to Piers's eyes at the sight of it. It was something else when you got to see all of your hard work paid off. Even more intriguing was the look of surprise and confusion when he saw the boxes Chris placed underneath the tree, gifts for the young sniper and his little puppy friend.

So now they were just sitting in their own little world enjoying the background noise from the television as Piers played with the puppy while Chris secretly watched him and tried not to show how much his A.T.L. saying his name was getting to him.

"Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chrrris!"

"Arf Arf! Rrrarf! Arf arf arf!"

Chris groaned out looking over at them catching sight of Piers staring right at him, still holding the sneaky little smirk on his lips. He'd gotten the puppy so excited that he was bouncing around him and jumping up with two pushes to lightly push them on him before running around him again, panting with happiness. And yet Piers was staring right at Chris, rubbing his fingers behind the puppy's ears.

"Chris."

"Arf!"

"…You're definitely doing that on purpose."

Piers skillfully wiped the smirk off his lips as he looked up at Chris a perfect picture of innocence. "What are you talking about, Chris?"

"Arf!"

"That…"Chris said frowning and gesturing towards Piers and the puppy. "The whole thing with my name."

"I don't get what you mean, Chris."

"Arf!" The grin was appearing on Piers's face again as he stood up dusting himself off letting the puppy bounce around his feet.

"You're…up to something, aren't you?" Chris said frowning. He got up and started walking towards Piers, trying not to let his attractive visage distract him. His A.T.L. wasn't exactly the easiest mind to get into. Sharp to a point, the guy could change strategy with just a single thought and still succeed. It's why he thought he'd be the perfect person to take his place when he retired. Not that he'd tell him that right now.

Still the way he was looking at him right now….

"Can't it just be the fact that I enjoy saying the name Chris?"

"Arf!"

"But you're uh…" Chris shivered watching Piers's eyes sliding over his body making him ache in places he was trying to control. "You're saying it a little much, aren't you?" He felt nervous, nothing like how a leader should be feeling towards his second. He was nervous and yet excited. It was getting hard for him to not just grab Piers and drag him to the bedroom.

"Does it bother you that I say your name…Chris?"

"Arf!"

"It uh…" Chris glanced away from him his hand moving to rub at his head nervously. "It's…doing things alright." That seemed to make Piers perk up more as he walked closer to Chris forcing him to have to swallow as he stared at him.

"Where are 'things' happening…Chris?" Chris barely even paid attention to the bark, sucking in breath as he felt Piers's fingers sliding along his chest. His eyes focused on the lips of the young sniper following the pink tongue out as it licked the lips to make them moist. His eyes traveled up to the staring hazel ones that seemed to have gotten good at controlling him when they wanted to. "Here?" Piers leaned closer tilting his head as he brushed his tongue against Chris's neck.

"Nngh…P…Piers…" Chris shivered letting his head fall to the side with a groan, his hands reaching down to grab the other's butt tugging him closer.

"Mmph…C-Chris…" The name came out as a struggling whisper, much too low for the pup to hear but enough that it sent a shiver down Chris's body. The feel of the hot breath against his ear made him squeeze the wonderful globes in his hands tugging the young male closer to him. "Chris…" Piers leaned back gazing up at him, eyes seeming darker with need. Chris could tell what he wanted from the look. It was only making his body hotter with the need to do more.

"Keep saying it," Chris said reaching down and tugging the small tank top over Piers's head enjoying the sight of the other's perfect skin. He didn't even hesitate as he dipped his head down running his tongue against Piers's collar bone enjoy the sound of pleasure escaping the other's lips and not one bit bothered by the dog tag chains his tongue brushed again.

"Nngh…" He could feel Piers shivering from his teasing wet tongue. "Didn't you promise me we'd do more if I helped you?"

"Mmm, what do you think I'm doing right now?" He leaned in kissing the lips that just seemed to be begging him for more. How could he ever think of denying his little helper of getting his reward?

"Mmm, Chris!" The moan of surprise was perfect thanks to Chris lifting him up holding him by his ass against him. He felt the nimble legs wrapping around him out of reflex, his mouth working on eating away at the delicious entry of Piers's lips enjoying the mixture of hot chocolate and Piers all in one.

And when he broke the kiss and stared up into the loving green and golden orbs staring back at him, he knew there was no stopping it. No, it wasn't just about sex for either of them. Chris could tell that for a fact, could hear it in the way Piers called his name like it was the only thing he needed besides Nivansfield. Chris wouldn't have it any other way.

He moved, walking towards the bedroom biting and kissing any part of Piers's body that he could get to. It resulted in more moans from those perfect lips, more calls of his name, and more barking from their little pet at each call of his name. But the barking went almost unnoticed, just a background noise to the sounds of sweet music he pulled from Piers's hungry mouth.

It didn't take much to coax the rest of Piers's clothes from him nor did it take much to feel the other beneath him squirming and moaning out from the pleasure he was receiving from Chris taking him hard. It was flawless. Everything about it was seamless, the loving making, the name calling, the desire of being needed by the most important person to him. So much so that he hated the idea of his sweet release ending.

When they finished after Piers's yell of enjoyment from his enchanting climax, Chris found himself lying on his side staring down at the resting form. He wasn't sure how many times they'd done it that night, or how many times he'd made Piers say his name. But the scene resembled every night they slept together, of Piers lying on his stomach partially covered with the sheets because he was too hot and sweaty to want more coverage. Usually he'd be sleeping but this time he'd managed to stay awake, his eyes peeking over to see Chris watching him in amusement. His cheeks were flushed though if that was from the sex or from the fact that he was blushing, Chris wasn't sure.

"Tired much?" Chris asked him chuckle as he rubbed his hand over the small of Piers's back enjoying watching the shiver run down his body. "I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep yet."

"Because I like looking at you," Piers said in return pulling Chris's hand to him so he could nuzzle his cheek against his palm. "That's not a crime, right?"

"If it were you'd be in jail right now." He flattened his palm against the cheek loving how soft the skin was just glad that such a body hadn't been marked with the hardship of war. He hated the idea of ever seeing Piers suffer for anything. Chris looked over the side of the bed at the sleeping bear like puppy curled up on the floor. He couldn't help feeling bad for the little guy and picked him up laughing at how he looked around sleepily and with confusion as he was settled down in between Piers and him. But just as easily as he'd awaken, he was falling asleep again, his mouth opening wide in a yawn before he curled up between them still only coming up to the middle of Chris's forearm in length.

Piers smiled seeing the puppy and reached out lightly poking at the little ears that only flickered out of the way of the hand before returning to place. "Think about it," Chris said drawing Piers's attention to him again. "If you hadn't brought the little guy in, he'd probably be out there dead somewhere instead of sleeping comfortably in a home."

"If I hadn't brought him in, you'd still be staring at my ass wondering how you'd get in it right now." There was defiance to his words and a hint of a cocky smirk on his lips. "You'd be trying to eat me alive with your eyes wishing you could touch me. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have made a move."

"If you hadn't brought him in, you wouldn't have gotten to feel your nice Captain's fully loaded "gun" inside you," Chris growled out playfully as he slapped his hand down on Piers's ass hard earning a yelp of surprised he wouldn't mind hearing again. "Now get some rest cause you've got work to do in the morning." Piers looked at him in confusion but when he brought his hand down on his ass again, he earned a moan before the blush lifted up to his A.T.L.'s cheeks.

"Yes, Captain Chris!" Chris stared at him before he felt his own blush reaching his cheeks. A double whammy. He should have known the kid would have something up his sleeve. When he looked he saw the grin appearing on Piers's face meaning he knew exactly what he was saying. Great, at this rate he was wrapped around Piers's little finger.

And in all honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

END.

And that's the end of this one. The last thing I'm writing for this story. :D


End file.
